User talk:G.B. Blackrock
CW version Greetings! It looks like The Tomorrow People is yet another UK series that a US company has decided to latch onto. I've been asked to help bring the new series to Wikia, and I'm wondering what your thoughts are on this... Do you think this particular wiki is the place to house info relating to the new show? This will probably pique some interest in the original series, but if you think the two series should remain separate where the wikis are concerned, that's completely understandable - as this is sort of your "baby." Please let me know your thoughts on this. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:24, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :I would be fine having new series info housed here. You might have already seen that we've provided some early links to the new series, although there aren't many active editors as it stands. Most of what I've done recently has been housecleaning to remove spam and fan fiction (which are not permitted). I'd be happy to have more active folks come by! G.B. Blackrock (talk) 17:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) New TP Wiki I just saw that someone recently created a new Tomorrow People wiki: http://the-tomorrow-people2.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tomorrow_People_Wiki I would suggest than all fanfic and non-canon TP stuff be placed onto that wiki, instead of this one. - Alixsa (talk) 02:55, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Looks like the other page has been deleted.--G.B. Blackrock (talk) 13:16, May 30, 2013 (UTC) * I just checked again, and it seems that the wiki is still there, but the main page has been moved to "The Jauting Pad" sic: :http://the-tomorrow-people2.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jauting_Pad :I'm concerned that the person may be trying to create a competing or rip-off TP site. Not sure what can be done about it, but if they engage in full-scale site identity theft, I may not put any more work into this one (hate to see all our efforts stolen). - Alixsa (talk) 18:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Given the attempt to move here, I'm not terribly worried that they're trying to supplant us. However, even if they are, and are trying to use our information to do it, there's little that can be done. The terms of Wikia allow exactly that kind of thing. ::That said, on the basis of the typo, alone, I'll delete the "Jauting Pad" page. It really serves no current purpose, and if there's really something worth saving from it, I can do so later.--G.B. Blackrock (talk) 19:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay. I'll carry on, then! - Alixsa (talk) 19:46, May 30, 2013 (UTC) New New Tomorrow People Wiki Turns out that a couple months ago, someone else created a wiki for the 2013 Series: http://the-tomorrow-people.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tomorrow_People_Wiki So rather than both sites independently maintaining info about the new series, perhaps we could somehow collaborate with that other wiki, so as not to have a duplication of data? - Alixsa (talk) 19:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :As you can see from the comment at the top of this page, a representative of Wikia (or, at least, a person claiming to be such) was tasked with finding a Wikia home for the new series. While I'd be happy for that to be here, I really don't have the time or energy to keep tracking after what others want to do elsewhere. Moreover, when I started this Wiki several years ago, I had to go through an approval process that, I thought, was designed to avoid exactly this kind of duplication. If it's laid fallow for too long, it's only because the TP fans I contacted (a seemingly busy group at the time) weren't interested, and I have no objection with another group with more energy getting involved, wherever that ends up being. However, beyond the previously-suggested idea of having one Wiki be devoted to fan fiction while another is devoted to "official" data. I see little purpose in multiple Wikis. Fans will inevitably choose one over the other. It could hardly be otherwise. (Honestly, I don't even think a "new TP/old TP" separation would keep the "other" Wiki from spreading to include the other series in time, so I don't even suggest it) :I will, of course, send a note on the other Wiki to let folks know that this one exists, but I don't really think a "collaboration" is helpful for either group. :While I'm annoyed that the apparent promises of Wikia to bring new fans here are apparently not being met, I again really don't have the wherewithal to stop folks who want to go do something in another corner of the Internet. If you feel that you therefore need to put your own energies elsewhere, that's more than understandable. --G.B. Blackrock (talk) 20:10, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::I've seen that there are like four different Superman wikis on Wikia, each repeating the same basic info about the new movie. So yeah, I guess info duplication is inevitable, especially if people aren't aware of existing wikis. But I'll continue to work on this wiki for as long as possible. - Alixsa (talk) 20:21, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Administrivia Hey, so I was wondering if you would grant me additional rights on this Wiki? I'd like to revamp the site layout to give it a new color scheme and graphics. --Alixsa (talk) 06:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure. Done.--G.B. Blackrock (talk) 13:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Awesome, thanks! -- Alixsa (talk) 18:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) THE Jaunting Pad The nature of the wiki format - "anyone can edit" and "anyone can create" - lends itself to copycats. It's unavoidable, but there is always a clear-cut *main* wiki for every subject. As far as I'm concerned, this is ''The'' Jaunting Pad. Nothing against the other potential Tomorrow People wikis, but after over 5 years, this wiki is obviously tops and deserves the attention. Looking at the main page, I'm wondering if you'd be interested in having elements like blog & news feeds, a featured article/video section... maybe a poll section... maybe a social media section with twitter feed / facebook "like-box" ? The navigation menu could also stand some revision - such as separate main tabs for the old & new versions, with related links for each in their respective level 2 menus. (characters, episodes, seasons...) How would you feel about changing the main page url from http://thetomorrowpeople.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page to http://thetomorrowpeople.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jaunting_Pad ? Any thoughts? Anything you specifically *don't* want me to do? :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::While I've tried to keep looking in over the years, especially during the time when it seemed like there were no serious editors, just to keep the worst spam from accumulating, I've insisted since the beginning that if this Wiki is to thrive, it can't be on the basis of my taking too firm a hand in telling other people what to do. People must feel free to edit and guide the site to what the collective thinks it should be. ::I'm especially okay with a URL rename. If I don't change that myself in the next day or so, feel free to go ahead. As to the tabs, Alixsa, what do you think?--G.B. Blackrock (talk) 21:14, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::I do agree with revising the tab navigation -- was trying to figure it out myself, but didn't want to mess it up. :) As for some of the other suggestions, I don't find polls to be particularly useful, and am not a fan of Twitter or blogs. But yeah, a featured article section would be good. We just have to get the existing material in shape for the influx of visitors when the CW series comes on the air! --Alixsa (talk) 21:58, June 5, 2013 (UTC) US vs 2013? I saw on the actual Wikipedia that the CW version of TP is designated "U.S. TV Series", as opposed to "2013 Series". Should we follow that naming convention as well? Naming Standards So I'm thinkng we should use the following as the official article titles for the various series: * The Tomorrow People (Original TV Series) * The Tomorrow People (1990s TV Series) * The Tomorrow People (US TV Series) * The Tomorrow People (Big Finish Audio Series) -- Alixsa (talk) 00:35, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :There's something about the clarity of this suggestion that I like, but I also can't help thinking that, on a Wiki already devoted to The Tomorrow People (in whatever form), having the full title by each series is more than a little redundant. :Can we continue to hash this out? I'm not opposed to it, per se, but I think I want to hear more of why it might be a good idea.--G.B. Blackrock (talk) 14:39, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :: There are many articles that start with "so-and-so was a character in The Tomorrow People" or "x was an episode of The Tomorrow People". I figured that we ought to wikilink the title "The Tomorrow People" and thus it'd make sense to have those full titles. :: On the other hand, those articles could simply be rewritten to say "x was an episode of the Big Finish Audio Series", or "so-and-so was a character in the Original TV Series". -- Alixsa (talk) 18:16, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :::At the moment, my gut instinct is to say "so-and-so was a character in the Original TV Series" and so forth. At the moment, every relevant series pertinent to this Wiki had the title The Tomorrow People.--G.B. Blackrock (talk) 21:58, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::Okay, that's fair. But I would like to rename the article The 2013 TV Series to U.S. TV Series, to match the Wikipedia version of the article.. - Alixsa (talk) 23:38, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No objection, there.--G.B. Blackrock (talk) 23:53, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Okay, done. I'll go through and fix all references to the old page. - Alixsa (talk) 02:40, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Text Theft It's just as I feared. The user Susan Dorothy ripped off the list of Original Series episodes and posted it on her copycat TP wiki, not even bothering to change the colors or anything! I left a sternly-worded message in the page's Comment section, so hopefully she'll get the message. - Alixsa (talk) 18:50, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Jaunt Just found out about this upcoming book called Jaunt: An Unofficial Guide to the Tomorrow People: http://www.miwkpublishing.com/store/index.php?_a=product&product_id=16 Though unofficial, it says it contains interviews with Roger Price and some of the major actors, so should it be included in the wiki? Alixsa (talk) 06:48, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hmmmm. Grey area. Unofficial would seem to be a problem, although I'm inclined to allow it. The problem is, does that open us up to having people ask to include 'other' unofficial works, and on what basis would we say "no"?--G.B. Blackrock (talk) 13:16, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, kind of what I was thinking as well. So if this wiki is meant to document only official TP media, then I guess the book doesn't qualify. - Alixsa (talk) 18:35, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Is there a relevant other page whereby Jaunt might be mentioned as a footnote? That way, we can acknowledge its existence (and even encourage fans to get it) while keeping to "official-only" policy.--G.B. Blackrock (talk) 18:42, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::How about if we have a page called Other Media, where we would blurb the Audio Series and mention the Jaunt book. It can be included on the premise that it contains interviews with actual people from the show, whereas someone's self-published fan fiction novel wouldn't qualify. -- Alixsa (talk) 02:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::While I appreciate the intention, I'd be against anything that relegated the Big Finish Audio Series to sub-standard status, as I fear an "Other Media" category might achieve. The Big Finish Audios were fully licensed, and the official continuation of the original television series. While I do think they should be a category separate from that television series, I want to ensure that their status as official media is recognized.--G.B. Blackrock (talk) 22:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Okay, so what about, on the Original Series page, we add a section called Merchandise, where we put some info about the DVD releases of the show, and mention the book there? -- Alixsa (talk) 06:19, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :(still following conversation above, but all this indenting is getting a bit much) That might be doable. We'd still need to be sure to make it clear that the DVDs are official merchandise, while Jaunt is not. After all, there were officially-sanctioned novels way back when, which would logically fall in such a section, as well.--G.B. Blackrock (talk) 15:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :: I added the Merchandise section, please edit as you see fit. -- Alixsa (talk) 06:54, July 15, 2013 (UTC) More TP Just discovered some other TP sites on Wikia: thelab tomorrow-people the-tomorrow-people-2013 They all look to be defunct or abandoned, so I think we're good. :) -- Alixsa (talk) 01:09, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Image appropriation I just saw that someone over at the-tomorrow-people.wikia.com stole an image from our site: http://the-tomorrow-people.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tpnew_john.jpg Not only does it have the same name and dimensions, it even has the subtle watermark I added (on the left side, near John's neck). Should the admins be contacted, or just let it slide? -- Alixsa (talk) 01:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :While I'm pretty sure we don't have any legal rights in the matter (the images are under copyright, after all, and we're just using them under Fair Use), I think contacting them is appropriate. First, to say that we don't appreciate it (and you might even point out that watermark), and second, to encourage them to join our efforts rather than continuing to duplicate them elsewhere.--G.B. Blackrock (talk) 17:12, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, I posted a notice on the admin's talk page. Like, they have access to the same originals, so copying from us is not necessary, eh? -- Alixsa (talk) 19:22, November 23, 2013 (UTC)